Is it true?
by Sirius Pax
Summary: Sirius is an irregular girl, just like her friend Rafael. when she gets mistaken as an Autobot friend and is captured, Megatron notices how clingy Soundwave becomes. Soundwave has secrets. family bonds are revealed. and crushes form. Rated M for potential graphics. there is also some romance for genres. potential Ratchet/OC.
1. he's their father?

Is it true?

He's their father!?

A girl named Sirius is a technology geek. She loves science and has red, blue, purple, black, gold, and white dies in her roan (dark brown) hair that goes down to her knees! When she falls into the hands of Megatron how will the Autobots react to Megatron thinking she is their 'pet'? Will Sirius become friends with the Autobots? How will Sirius be friends with the humans? Which Decepticon becomes fond of her? I am Sirius and this is what happens. This story is mine but I only own Sirius and her animals. Sirius is a 19 year old femme that has roan hair with black, purple, red, white, and blue dyes in it. She is 6'2" tall and is more than she knows.

Sirius was walking home with Raf and Miko when out of nowhere a jet came over head, but they don't pay much attention to it. "So, how's the scientific study goin'?" Sirius asked and Raf replied, "Perfect! It's awesome since I have your help!" Sirius ruffled his hair and he laughed. Sirius looked up and saw the jet and it transformed into Megatron!

Sirius screamed and Miko took out her phone and said, "Bulk'! We got a Decepticon! It's Megatron! Our friend's with us!" "We're on our way!" Bulk' said and Miko hung up. Sirius just stood there and looked and said, "Found it's week point!"

Sirius ran up to Megatron and jumped in the air up to his helm and brought out a welder, where she got it Raf and Miko didn't have a clue, and landed on Megatron's shoulder and started to melt his helm and he yelled.

Sirius jumped down and pulled Raf and Miko away and they quickly followed her. Sirius whistled and a horse came out of nowhere and Sirius hopped on. She pulled Raf and Miko on and rode the horse in between Megatron's legs and towards base, though she didn't know she was heading towards the base.

"Optimus, they're heading towards base!" Ratchet said and Optimus, 'Bee, Bulk', Arcee, Smokescreen, and who was there at the time, Wheeljack, headed out of base as Jack, his mom, and Fowler watched. Everyone came out of the base and saw Megatron chasing Miko, Raf, and a human on a horse.

"Go behind the vehicles!" Raf said and Sirius sped the horse faster, but Megatron grabbed her and she screamed as Megatron transformed around her and flew off. Sirius kicked everything in the cockpit and saw a few wires and pulled them out.

Megatron transformed with a scream and Sirius fell out, but kept calm and tried to relax her muscles so she would survive the impact with little damage. The horse that Raf and Miko were on nipped at Raf and Miko and they jumped off. The horse ran to the falling Sirius and Sirius landed on the horse and rode it away.

Sirius looked at the 'cons and growled before edging the horse faster, she was a smart little thing and knew they were evil. "DECEPTICONS! GRAB THE HORSE AND GIRL!" Megatron screamed into his comm. link and 'cons came from everywhere.

"This isn't good." Ratchet said and sped out of base to help the others. Ratchet scanned the area and found the horse, girl, and Megatron and sped after them. Everyone watched as Ratchet sped after the 3 and sped after him.

Sirius looked up to see Megatron above her and started to pray. Megatron transformed and grabbed Sirius as she was finished praying and she screamed. Shilo, her horse, ran into a trailer that was hooked up to Breakdown and was locked in.

All the Decepticons went through the bridge and everyone stopped as they watched the ground bridge vanish. Everyone sped back to base and waited for word from Megatron.

Megatron walked into the bridge and said to Soundwave, "Contact the Autobots." Soundwave nodded and quickly contacted the Autobots and they quickly responded. Sirius saw Jack, Miko, and Raf and said, "Why didn't yah tell me?!"

The 3 looked at her worriedly and she said, "I haven't gone insane." Soundwave watched the human and thought that there was something familiar about her and quickly knew who she was and hoped no harm would come to her, because he would get payback if anyone did harm her.

"Optimus! How long has it been?" "Megatron, what do you want with the human?" "If you do not dual with me at the location of which I captured this pet of yours, more damage will be done to her." Megatron replied and Optimus asked, "What do you mean, Megatron? Nothing is wrong with the human."

Megatron turned away and threw Sirius at a wall and everyone was silent and heard cracking as Sirius hit the wall and her head connected to the wall. Sirius fell to the floor limp and Megatron walked over to Sirius and picked her up and shook his helm. "She isn't in good shape now." Sirius's body was limp and her heart beat faint, she was out cold.

Sirius's phone went off and it played _**E.T.**_. Sirius's eyes popped open and she screamed when she tried to move her arms. "SIRIUS!" Raf, Miko, June, and Jack screamed and Megatron laughed as Sirius tried to look at where the voices had come from. Soundwave was getting mad now and started to shake.

Soundwave stalked over and snatched Sirius greedily and Megatron said, "She is under your watch, since you are fond of her." Sirius turned to the 'con and looked at him curiously as the song still played. Sirius quickly turned her phone off, causing pain in doing so.

Soundwave turned to leave and turned back around when Optimus said, "I shall dual with you, Megatron." Megatron nodded and motioned for Soundwave to come over and he did. Sirius moved the little she could and got to Soundwave's chassis and tried to hide from Megatron.

Megatron laughed and said, "She will be a fine Decepticon pet if you fail to beat me, Optimus!" Sirius leaned into Soundwave's chassis even more and Megatron reached out to grab her, but Soundwave pulled away and leaned over her protectively. He put on a growl from his visor and everyone at base and in the bridge looked at him weirdly.

Soundwave used different voices and said, "If she goes, I go. She means something to me." Sirius curled up in Soundwave's servo next to his chassis and felt protection and went to sleep and everyone was baffled. Soundwave 'looked' at Megatron then the humans and Autobots and walked out of the room, as angry as he might ever be.

Sirius woke up to see that she was in a big hand and screamed. "Hush, little one. It's alright." Sirius heard a single voice say and looked up to see the 'con from earlier. "What time is it?" Sirius asked as she tried to move one of her arms, but quickly screamed at the pain.

Soundwave replied with his actual voice! "9:15, young one." Sirius looked up at him and he rubbed the side of her head with his pointer servo digit. "Why did the othah 'con hurt me?" Sirius asked as Soundwave helped her sit up and he said, "Tah make Optimus worry about yah tah make him fight for yah." Sirius nodded and leaned into his chassis and was instantly warmer.

Soundwave got up and walked out of the room and Sirius stayed next to his chassis. All the Decepticons stared at Soundwave and Sirius. Soundwave looked at them and played a growl from his visor and they looked away. Soundwave walked into a room and Sirius saw the 'con from earlier and tried to hide in Soundwave's servo.

"She is awake." Soundwave said with multiple voices and Megatron nodded and contacted the Autobots and said to them, "If you win, Optimus, you shall have your pet and Soundwave, since he will not stay away from her." Sirius leant against Soundwave's chassis and he covered her with his other servo when Megatron walked up to them and Soundwave played a growl.

"Give the human to me." Megatron said and Soundwave shook his helm and backed up from Megatron. Megatron turned away and said, "Get to the location, now, so we may dual." Megatron ended the transmission and motioned for Soundwave to follow.

Megatron transformed and flew out and Soundwave said with his real voice, "Do not be alarmed." Soundwave carefully transformed around Sirius and flew after Megatron and they soon landed. Megatron walked over to Soundwave and he hid Sirius and walked over to the other side of him. Sirius looked around when Soundwave uncovered her and said, "There come the Autobots."

Megatron and Soundwave looked up and saw the Autobots and Megatron walked up next to Soundwave and he stepped to the side to keep Sirius away from him. Breakdown walked up and gave Soundwave Shilo.

The horse lay down next to Sirius and nuzzled her head and she laughed as she lay down against the horse. The Autobots transformed and the tallest of them walked forward and said, "Let me see the human to know that you have kept your word and will give her and Soundwave to us if I defeat you."

Soundwave walked forward and revealed Sirius who was cowering in Soundwave's servo and leaning into his chassis with Shilo lying by her. Soundwave carefully edged Sirius out into his servo. She looked up at Optimus and he looked down at her with kind optics and Sirius turned towards Soundwave.

Soundwave said with multiple voices, "He is leader of the Autobots, the one who will fight to take us back to his base." Sirius nodded and scooted back to Soundwave's chassis and leaned against it. The Autobots looked at her with surprise.

Optimus backed up to his team and said to them, "Do not interfere unless you think it is necessary." Everyone nodded and Megatron charged. Optimus blocked the blow and hit Megatron in the chassis with his pede.

Sirius, Shilo, and Soundwave watched as Megatron was put on the ground multiple times as well as Optimus. Soundwave got mad and whispered, "Hold on." Sirius nodded and Soundwave ran to Megatron and spun in the air and kicked him in the chassis.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" Megatron asked and Soundwave growled with multiple voices, "You hurt Sirius, I hurt you." Optimus stole a glance at Sirius and saw fear in her eyes. Megatron charged at Optimus and Optimus punched Megatron in the chassis, causing him to fly back and hit a cliff face.

Optimus walked up to him and pointed his blasters at Megatron and Megatron said, "They are yours." Optimus walked off with his blasters still activated and deactivated them.

:::… Ratchet, activate the ground bridge and prepare human med-bay…:::

:::… Yes, Optimus…:::

A ground bridge opened and 'Bee, Bulk', Arcee, Smokescreen, and Wheeljack walked in first and Optimus put a servo on Soundwave's shoulder. Soundwave 'looked' up at Optimus and down at Sirius and Shilo and walked through happily.

Soundwave looked up when he was through the bridge to see blasters pointed at him. Sirius started to growl and her back started to rise like a cat's, causing pain, but she ignored it. Her phone went off and started to play _**I wanna go**_.

Arcee just about shot when Sirius roared at her. Soundwave looked down at Sirius and tried to calm her, and she did and leaned back into Soundwave's chassis and started to whimper at the pain that she had caused herself.

Soundwave instantly walked over to Ratchet and Sirius didn't move, but kept whimpering at the pain and started to cry. Everyone was staring at Soundwave because of how gentle he was being to Sirius. Sirius's phone was still playing, but no one cared.

Ratchet looked at Sirius and quickly escorted Soundwave to June, who was in the med-bay, and Soundwave set Sirius down gently on the berth. June started to do what she could to help Sirius. Soundwave stood and watched and would try to move forward to comfort Sirius when she whimpered in pain, but Optimus and Ratchet would hold him back and he didn't like that one bit. Sirius's phone restarted but no one paid it any attention.

June pulled away and Soundwave walked over to Sirius hurriedly and 'looked' down at her and saw that her eyes were closed. Soundwave 'looked' at June and she said, "She's just asleep, she'll be fine." As if on cue, Sirius's eyes popped open and she moaned.

Soundwave looked back at Sirius and quickly, yet gently, picked her up and held her next to his helm and she smiled and leaned into it. Soundwave lowered Sirius to his chassis and she leaned into it to feel his protection and warm herself.

Soundwave walked into the main room and everyone looked at him. Shilo whinnied and Sirius looked down and looked at Soundwave. He set her by Shilo and she leaned into his side and the horse nuzzled her.

Sirius laughed and Soundwave watched as the horse lay down and Sirius leaned into its side. He smiled behind his visor. Sirius looked up at Soundwave and asked, "Whatcha thinkin' about, Soundwave?" Sirius's phone restarted and she started to nod her head to the beat and whisper sang the song.

Soundwave looked away then back at her and reached up to his mask. Everyone watched him and he grabbed his mask. Soundwave pulled the mask off and all the Autobots gasped. Soundwave bent down to Sirius.

She smiled at him as she nodded her head to the beat and sang as he smiled back. Soundwave carefully picked Sirius up and into his servos and gently caressed her body as if he were her sire. Sirius edged into his chassis and Soundwave caressed her head with his pointer finger.

Sirius soon fell asleep and Soundwave looked at the other beings and smiled with his purple optics glowing bright with happiness. Every one of the humans knew Raf and Sirius had purple optics too. Soundwave walked off to nowhere in particular and sat down in a hall and kept caressing Sirius's head.

"If only yah knew, little on. If only yah knew." Soundwave said and Sirius edged deeper into his chassis and Soundwave smiled. Soundwave carefully put his servo to her back and it started to glow and he smiled, it was her birth mark that he had given her when she was just a sparkling.

Everyone looked at each other and Raf said, "How can someone cuddle up to a Decepticon?" Everyone shrugged and Raf walked off to find Soundwave and Sirius when Ratchet called to him. Raf walked up to him and Ratchet said, "I have only seen that on Cybertron, but it is as if a sparkling is coming close to her sire. Only femmes come close to their sires as well."

Everyone took a step back and jumped when they heard music and Miko said, "That's _**some nights**_! I love that song!" Everyone looked towards the music and Soundwave was singing to Sirius and Sirius was nodding her head to the beat while singing the, OH, part of the song as well as the background. Everyone just stared.

After about 1 minute, Raf ran up to Soundwave and started to sing the, OH, part of the song as well and Soundwave picked him up and he sat down by Sirius and they swung their heads to the beat and sang together.

Raf and Sirius high fived, in a position to where Sirius could, and Soundwave smiled down at them as he sang, he knew them both. Miko and Jack sang as well as Raf and Sirius. Soundwave walked over to them. Sirius and Raf swayed back and forward to the beat in unison and when Sirius opened her eyes they were glowing purple!

Raf's were glowing purple too! Raf and Sirius looked at each other and smiled. Everyone's voices came in sync at the middle of the song and it sounded amazing. Sirius smiled and sang louder and Raf, Jack, Miko, and Soundwave followed. Sirius smiled and Soundwave smiled as well and everyone stared at them, but Ratchet stared at Sirius only.

The song ended and Sirius smiled and everyone looked at Ratchet, her smile looked exactly like his, when he did smile. Everyone clapped and the 5 smiled. Soundwave looked down at Sirius and Raf and smiled and Sirius leaned into his chassis.

Sirius looked up at everybot and they looked down at her. Sirius looked at Soundwave and smiled and Soundwave made the decision, he was going to tell her the truth. Soundwave sighed and said, "Sirius, your creators aren't your real creators."

Sirius looked up at Soundwave and gave him a look of pure confusion. Soundwave set Raf and Sirius down and knelt down beside Sirius as her phone played _**oh no**_. Soundwave lifted up the back of Sirius's shirt and put his servo to her back.

Sirius's back started to glow and she slowly looked from one being to another when her gaze landed on Soundwave. Sirius looked down at herself and saw the glow from her back, it was purple. Sirius's eyes started to glow purple and Sirius looked at everyone once more, who were completely baffled.

Soundwave pulled away and Sirius looked up at him. Everyone gasped; she had the Decepticon insignia on her back! Sirius looked at everyone scared and June brought up a mirror and Sirius looked into it and she said, "No way."

Sirius looked at Soundwave and he smiled and said, "I am your sire." Sirius tried to get up and Soundwave helped her and she leaned into his pede. Soundwave picked her up and she laughed and leaned into his helm.

Soundwave smiled and said, "Yah had a youngah brothah as well, and yah have seen his eyes glow purple as yours do." Sirius looked at her sire then smiled and looked down at Raf while smiling evilly and he said, "Impossible, I was born in a human family!"

Soundwave shook his helm and did the same actions with Raf and he had the Decepticon insignia on his back too! Sirius raised an eyebrow and Raf just shrugged. Sirius rolled her eyes and Soundwave picked her and Raf up and they looked up at him and smiled.

Sirius lay down in Soundwave's servo and went to sleep with Raf by her side.


	2. the transformations

Is it true? 2

The transformations

Sirius and Raf are now officially moved into the Autobot base and Soundwave has noticed Ratchet eyeing Sirius. Soundwave gets an evil idea and asks Ratchet to take Sirius on a scouting mission and Ratchet agrees. While Sirius and Ratchet are away Raf suddenly transforms to a Cybertronian. Will Sirius as well? Why did Soundwave send Sirius with Ratchet? Has Sirius caught someone's optics or eyes? I am Sirius and this is what happens. This story is mine but I only own Sirius.

Sirius was walking around and Miko ran up to her. Miko asked, "Can you play _**oh no**_?!" Sirius nodded and walked to the speaker system and took her guitar out of her case and plugged it in and turned _**oh no**_ on from her tablet that's speakers had been rewired to louder frequency.

Sirius started to sing and strum and everyone came into the main room and Soundwave smiled. Miko, Jack, and Raf started to dance and Sirius shook her head as she sang and strummed. Sirius sang the 'I know' part of the song and sang louder on, "I know exactly why I walk and talk like a machine."

Miko and Jack laughed and Raf sang with her the next time. Soundwave looked at everyone and saw Ratchet staring at Sirius and smirked and got a crazy idea/prank. The song ended and Miko shouted, "_**I wanna go**_!" Sirius smirked and nodded.

Sirius put her guitar up and started the song and everyone realized that her voice was starting to sound mechanical. Sirius sang and Raf stood by her. They both nodded their heads to the beat and tapped their foot and smiled at each other. Sirius ran forward as she sang and the song sped up and she ran up a wall and flipped backwards.

Sirius landed on the ground as the song became slow again and she walked back to Raf. Miko got by them and nodded her head and tapped her foot with them and she and Sirius sang together. Miko cheered when the song was over and ran off. Sirius shook her head and Soundwave walked over and picked her and Raf up.

Raf smiled and hopped onto the platform and ran to his computer and put on _**Judas**_ and Sirius shook her head and started to sing. Raf laughed at her and Sirius raised an eyebrow and he quickly quieted down.

Sirius smirked and kept singing and when the song was over Optimus spoke up. "Ratchet, you need to go on a scouting mission." Ratchet nodded and Soundwave walked over to him and asked, "Would yah take Sirius with yah so she can know what tah do when she is asked tah?" Ratchet nodded and took Sirius and transformed around her and she waved bye as they sped out of base.

Soundwave waved back and turned around and saw Raf glowing. Everyone looked at Soundwave's attention capturer and stared as well. Raf started to grow and when the glow died down he was a Cybertronian just under 'Bee's height and was black and blue.

Soundwave chuckled and said as he laid a servo on Raf's shoulder, "Yah now run on energon. Your sister shall change soon as well." Raf smiled and cheered.

Sirius hopped out and Ratchet transformed and walked forward and Sirius followed. "So we're lookin' for a blue crystal?" Sirius asked and Ratchet supplied, "Technically called energon." "Just givin' the description." Sirius replied and Ratchet nodded.

Ratchet walked to a cave entrance and pointed the energon detection system in it and it started to beep and Ratchet motioned for Sirius to follow. They walked in and Sirius looked around as Ratchet walked over to some energon when they were 10 minutes into the cave. Sirius turned around and gasped. Ratchet turned around and was blasted in the chassis and flew back.

Sirius growled and started to glow. Sirius transformed to a Cybertronian and charged at the 'cons. Sirius spun in the air and hit the 'cons in the helm and some helms flew off. The remaining Cybertronians got up and Sirius stabbed them in the chassis and they offlined. Sirius retracted her swords and looked down at herself and said, "Convenient."

Sirius was a Cybertronian just under Ratchet's height with red and black armor. Sirius started to glow and turned to a Cybertronian with purple and white armor. Sirius glowed again and became a Cybertronian with blue and gold armor. She glowed again and became a Cybertronian with purple and black armor.

She glowed again and became a Cybertronian with red and gold armor. Sirius glowed again and became a Cybertronian with red and blue armor. She glowed again and became a Cybertronian with red and white armor. Sirius glowed again and became a white and gold armored Cybertronian.

She glowed one last time and became a Cybertronian with blue and white armor. Sirius then remembered Ratchet and ran over to him. Sirius kneelt down and looked and saw that he wasn't leaking energon. Sirius checked her comm. link and it was down.

A 'con got up and ran down the tunnel and turned around and shot the entrance shut and Sirius growled and punched the ground. Sirius looked back at Ratchet and begged, "Please wake up! Please wake up, Ratchet!" Sirius started to cry energon and held Ratchet's helm in her servos. "Please, Ratchet. Please." Sirius whispered. Nothing lit the room except for the energon and Sirius's optics.

Sirius closed her optics as tears overflowed them and leaned forward and kissed Ratchet's lips passionately. Sirius pulled away and whispered, "Please wake up, Ratchet." Sirius saw movement in his servo and started to cry tears of joy.

Sirius leaned forward and kissed Ratchet's lips again with her optics closed. Ratchet's optics opened and widened in shock and Sirius pulled away and smiled and hugged him. "Oh, Ratchet! I was so worried!" Sirius said as she cried tears of joy as she hugged Ratchet and Ratchet put and arm around her to comfort her.

Sirius pulled away and kissed Ratchet again as she closed her optics and Ratchet tried to pull away, but was flat on the ground and couldn't. Sirius pulled away and felt love for Ratchet overcome her and crawled on top of Ratchet.

Ratchet looked up at her and asked, "How are you a Cybertronian?" "How am I supposed tah know?" Sirius replied romantically as she put her servos on Ratchet's chassis above his spark and started to knead, like a kitten does to its mother when nursing, and leaned closer to Ratchet's helm as she felt his spark pulse quicker. Ratchet stared at Sirius and couldn't believe this was happening.

Sirius leaned closer and kissed Ratchet again and Ratchet tried to pull away again, but it was no use. Sirius pulled away, still kneading, and said, "I love yah, Ratchet." Ratchet's optics grew wide as Sirius smiled lovingly at Ratchet and he knew she wasn't fooling around. Sirius got up and helped Ratchet up and started to approach him and he backed up a little, then a little more and more.

"Comm. link's down… I'm a Cybertronian… we're stuck here… it's just us…" Sirius listed romantically as Ratchet's back hit a wall. Sirius walked up to him and placed a servo on Ratchet's chassis and grabbed his door. Ratchet stared down at Sirius as she placed a servo on Ratchet's face plate and she smiled up at him. "Think about it, Ratchet." Sirius whispered.

Sirius let go of Ratchet's door and started to brush his chassis and he slowly walked to the side and started to back up to the middle of the room. Ratchet tripped and fell and Sirius walked up to him. Sirius kneelt down to him and crawled on top of him and Ratchet saw the love in her optics and knew that this wasn't a joke. Sirius lay down on top of Ratchet and he looked into her optics. Sirius stared into his.

Sirius lunged at Ratchet's lips and started to kiss him and his optics grew wide. Sirius grabbed Ratchet's door and kissed him more passionately, her grip denting his door a little. Ratchet's optics drifted shut in pleasure to Sirius's love for him.

Sirius sensed this and pulled away and started to move up and down Ratchet's frame, rubbing up against it, and heard Ratchet moan in pleasure. Sirius looked down at him and smiled romantically at him. Ratchet lost his cool and pulled Sirius close to him and kissed her lips passionately.

Ratchet ran his servo down Sirius's frame and Sirius moaned in pleasure as he laid his servo on her waist. Ratchet flipped Sirius on her back and Sirius moaned as Ratchet kissed her neck. Sirius brushed Ratchet's chassis and looked into his optics with wanting and he opened his shark chamber up and she opened hers.

Their sparks combined and Sirius moaned in pleasure at the sensation. Ratchet chuckled and Sirius looked at him and brushed her chassis against him. Ratchet's engine revved and Sirius moaned as Ratchet started to let his fluids into her. Ratchet kissed Sirius's neck and she moaned. Ratchet pulled away and Sirius whispered, "Yah give more than your posture lets on."

Ratchet smiled and thudding was heard and he quickly got off of Sirius and helped her up. Sirius and Ratchet stood in the middle of the room and waved when the others broke through. "Are you 2 alright?" Optimus asked and looked at Sirius quizzically and she just waved again and smiled. "Just fine, Optimus." Ratchet replied without a hint in his voice of what had happened.

"What happened?" Optimus asked and Ratchet waved at Sirius and she said, "We walked intah this room and when I turned around I saw Decepticons. Ratchet turned tah face me and got blasted in the chassis. I got mad and started tah glow and transformed intah a Cybertronian and offlined all the 'cons except for one who escaped and blasted the entrance shut."

Soundwave walked up to Sirius and hugged her close and she hugged back. "Yah were brave, Sirius." Soundwave said and pulled away. "Now, how am I a Cybertronian, because I and Ratchet were both wonderin' that." Soundwave chuckled and said, "Your interaction with Cybertronians triggahed your Cybertronian genes as well as the energon interaction."

Sirius nodded and looked at Ratchet and shrugged. Sirius transformed into a blue and white Aston martin and sped out the door and everyone transformed and followed her. Sirius sped around and turned on _**boom boom pow**_. Sirius laughed as she sped through the desert and saw Knock Out on the road beside her.

"NOT COOL!" Knock Out said and Sirius laughed and sped onto the road and in front of Knock Out. Knock Out growled and transformed and tried to grab Sirius, but she sped faster. Soundwave laughed from overhead and Knock Out didn't pay much attention. Knock Out lunged at Sirius and she sped forward and Knock Out landed on his face.

"Stupid human!" Knock Out cursed and Sirius laughed. Sirius turned on _**shots**_ and turned around backwards and swayed back and forward on the road and Knock Out ran after her. Sirius laughed at the song and Knock Out thought she was laughing at him and growled and transformed and sped after her.

Sirius laughed and sped faster and Knock Out growled. Ratchet came up by Sirius's side and they swung back and forward to the beat. They sped off the road and Knock Out followed. Ratchet sped out of the way and to everyone else and Soundwave landed. Knock Out transformed and walked up to Sirius, who was now still, and bent down and looked into her front window to see the human.

The 'bots laughed as Sirius sped forward and rammed Knock Out and he hollered as he fell, "But no human's driving!" Sirius laughed as the song restarted and transformed and nodded her helm to the beat and tapped her pede and smiled with her arms crossed and weight to one pede. The 'bots came up to her and transformed and Raf came up to her side and nodded his helm as well.

Sirius laughed at Knock Out's expression and pointed at his armor and he gasped and growled, "Curse you, Autobot!" Knock Out activated his saws and ran at Sirius. Everyone stepped out of the way and Sirius flipped over Knock Out's helm and landed behind him and walked forward as the song restarted with her servos behind her back and the song still playing.

Knock Out growled and charged at her and she flipped back and over Knock Out's helm and he landed on his face as Sirius landed on her pedes. Sirius walked forward and Knock Out got up and turned towards her. Sirius kept walking forward with her servos behind her back and Knock Out started to back up.

Knock Out smiled and said, "Prepare to be captive." Decepticons came from everywhere and started to shoot at Sirius. Sirius stood still and all the shots past her and hit other 'cons except for one she blocked with her saw. Knock Out was the only one standing and his Jaw dropped. Knock Out transformed and sped off and Sirius sped after him. Sirius stopped in front of him and he reversed.

Sirius turned on _**just dance**_ and sped after him and he screamed and sped faster and requested a bridge. Sirius sped around Knock Out and he screamed and sped forward. Sirius transformed and flipped over Knock Out and landed in front of him and he reversed again. Sirius smiled as she let Knock Out go through the bridge and transformed and sped to base.

Sirius sped into base first and the humans gasped and Jack said, "It's Knock Out!" Fowler pointed his gun at Sirius and she reversed and hid behind Soundwave and transformed behind him. "No, this is Sirius." Optimus said and Sirius came from behind Soundwave and put her servo on her hip and waved with the other. Fowler put his gun up and looked at Sirius intently.

Sirius growled at him and he ducked behind Jack and June and said, "Yep! That's Sirius!" "Yeah! And she scared Knock Out to bolts and screws!" Bulk' said and started to laugh. 'Bee, Arcee, Smokescreen, and Wheeljack started to laugh as well. Sirius hit Wheeljack's helm with her fist and everyone quickly stopped laughing.

Sirius nodded and walked over to Miko and Miko said, "I hope you can transform back to a human so you can play at the school concert!" Sirius thought for a minute and transformed into a human and Miko cheered and jumped in the air. Miko jumped higher than the railing and over it on accident and fell to the ground.

Sirius gasped and caught Miko with her foot! Miko opened her eyes and looked to see herself sitting on a foot and looked to see Sirius was the owner of the foot. Sirius put her foot on the ground and pulled it from under Miko and Miko let out her breathe. Sirius shook her head and growled, "Be careful." "You're starting to sound like Ratchet." Miko said as she pointed from Sirius to Ratchet.

Sirius growled at her and she shut up. Miko waved innocently and Sirius rolled her eyes and walked away. "This is going to be interesting on how long Fowler will survive." Arcee said as she looked at Fowler and he gulped.

Over the past 9 months Fowler had called Sirius names and been annoying to her and Sirius had sworn getting revenge. "And I don't believe Sirius is going to let in." new arrival Ultra Magnus said as he and the others watched as Sirius walked into the room in her Cybertronian self. Fowler didn't see her.

Sirius walked silently up behind Fowler and stomped her foot behind him. He screamed like a little girl and ran up the stairs and Sirius snickered. "I have _never_ heard Fowler scream like that!" Bulk' said and Sirius replied, "Yah will whenevah I come tah attack him." Everyone laughed except for Fowler and Sirius grinned at Ratchet and winked and he winked back.

Sirius transformed from one bipedal mode to another and Soundwave said, "A multi transformah, nevah knew yah had it in yah." Sirius shrugged and said, "I don't even know what alt. modes I have." 'Bee made laughing sounds and Sirius said, "Watch out, 'Bee." 'Bee stopped laughing and looked at Sirius and started to back up.

Sirius snickered and looked at Ratchet and saw him staring at her. Sirius was currently in her red and white armor and she thought then transformed and said, "Just as I thought, an ambulance." Sirius transformed and shrugged and walked away. 'I wondah what Ratchet's goin' tah be like now.' Sirius thought as she stole a glance at Ratchet and saw him staring at her.

'Alright! I had a crush on her when she was just human… but this is pure love!' Ratchet thought as Sirius walked out. Soundwave noted Sirius's posture and looked at Ratchet and saw him staring at his daughter and smiled, his plan worked, except for the part where the Decepticons were there. Soundwave chuckled and everyone looked at him, but he kept quiet.

Soundwave walked over to Ratchet and led him to the hallway and said, "Yah did well." Ratchet looked at him and Soundwave smiled and said, "I know when my daughter is in love." Ratchet turned away in embarrassment and Soundwave patted his helm and chuckled and said, "It is alright, Ratchet." Ratchet looked back at him and Soundwave smiled at him and walked off while chuckling.

Ratchet smirked and scampered off to find Sirius.


End file.
